This invention relates to a spring manufacturing apparatus for forming a compression spring, an extension spring and the like. For example, the apparatus continuously feeds a wire to be formed into a spring, to place the wire against a point tool, whereby the wire rolls into a coil spring having a predetermined coil diameter, and at the same time, providing the spring with a predetermined pitch by inserting a pitch tool between coils, and cuts the wire by a cutting tool to obtain a spring having a desired shape.